


Broken

by Poppets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt, Love/Hate, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hates him, she really does, but she can’t resist him. And she has to make it hurt them both. Set at some point after the season 2 mid-season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Grant smirked at her. “You want to hate me, but you can’t because I’m the only one who can give you what you want; the only one who can fuck you like you need.” He leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest. “Do the others know the truth? That you like to be fucked by a monster?”

“Shut up,” she whispered.

“A murderer. A traitor.”

“Shut up!”

“Do they know about all the things you ask me to do to you? The way you beg me to fuck you harder and harder, to pull your hair and leave bite marks on your skin? Do they know that your ‘intelligence gathering’ missions are a cover to track me down and fuck me?”

Skye’s hand connected with his cheek, whipping his head to the side. “I told you to shut up.”

Ward grabbed her wrist, spun them round and shoved her back against the door.

“I hate you so much,” she spat at him.

“You say that, but I bet if I slipped my hand inside your panties you’d be wet for me. Shall we find out if I’m right?”

Skye whimpered as his fingers traced along the skin above the waistband of her pants.

His fingers flicked the button open and slowly drew the zipper down. “Admit that you’re wet for me and I’ll fuck you the way you want.”

Skye glared at him, but kept her lips pressed tightly together.

Ward’s hand slid slowly into her pants, diving beneath her underwear. His lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” One long finger slid easily into her pussy. “Your body certainly doesn’t hate me.”

“Stop talking and fuck me already.”

“Not until you say the words I want to hear.”

Skye glared at him stubbornly, refusing to speak.

“I can wait all night,” Ward murmured as his thumb traced light, lazy circles over her clit.

“Please,” Skye ground out between her teeth. “Please fuck me… Grant.”

“There now, that wasn’t so hard.” Ward sank his teeth into her shoulder as he suddenly thrust three fingers into her pussy, his thumb stroking firmly over her clit.

Skye screamed, body convulsing from the force of her orgasm.

Ward gave her no time to recover, spinning her to face the door. He pushed her pants down, ripping her underwear from her body and tossing them over his shoulder.

Skye pressed her hands against the door, desperate for something to anchor her from the maelstrom of sensation. Unable to watch what he was doing, her focus narrowed to the sounds in the room: the jingle of his belt being undone, the harsh rasp of his zipper and her own desperate pants.

She gasped when his booted foot pressed between hers. “Open,” he commanded, forcing her legs apart. His calloused hands grasped her hips and she felt his cock nudge against her pussy an instant before he surged inside.

Skye’s head thumped against the door from the force of his thrust and for a moment blackness threatened to engulf her.

He set a brutal pace, buffeting her against the door. He held her hips hard against the wood surface so she couldn’t move back against him.

“Is this what you wanted, Skye? A hard, brutal fuck that will get you off and hurt you at the same time?” His words were a growl against her ear. “You think you deserve the pain. You’re fucking the enemy - it shouldn’t feel too good. Is that what you tell yourself?” His grip tightened on her hips, his fingers biting hard enough to leave bruises. “Is it? Answer me, Skye!”

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes, ok. I shouldn’t want this, but I can’t make myself stop craving your touch. And I hate my body for being weak and it makes me hate you because you did this to me. You made me want you.” 

“Don’t you see that you’re only hurting yourself, Skye?”

Skye tried to rise onto her toes to escape the bruising force of his thrusts, but he held her firmly in place. “No, I’m hurting both of us,” she whimpered.

“How does this hurt me? You’re giving me everything I want – you.”

“No, I’m not. You want my heart, but all you’re getting is my body.” She felt a bitter laugh slip out. “I know you better than you think, Ward. You don’t really want to fuck me, you want to make love to me. You want to worship me and whisper loving words. You want to give me your heart and receive mine in return. But it’s never going to happen. And the more I come to you and make you fuck me it’ll start to eat at you from the inside. It’ll be a pain in your chest that will fester and make you hate yourself and eventually hate me.”

Ward drew back from her, stepping away until he was no longer touching her.

Skye keened at the loss of contact, but she didn’t move to follow him. She kept her body pressed against the door so she wouldn’t have to see the expression on his face.

“I could turn you away.”

“No, you couldn’t, because you love me. That’s what will make you hate yourself in the end. No matter how badly I use you, you’ll keep letting me in.”

Ward was silent for a long time. Eventually, his voice a whisper, “what happened to you, Skye?”

“You did! You’re what happened to me. You broke my heart and you broke me. It’s my turn to break you.” Skye desperately tried to swallow the sob that threatened to break free. “Now get back over here and finish what you started. Fuck me.”

For long moments Ward didn’t move. 

“Please, Grant. I need you.”

Her whispered words shattered his ability to resist her. They were everything he dreamed of hearing her say. And in that moment he realised what it truly felt like to hate himself.

He slid one hand between her body and the door, pressing his palm to her belly to anchor her to him as he buried himself inside her. Her head dropped back against his chest as he fucked her in hard lunges. He kept his eyes locked on her face, memorising everything about her in this moment. He moved his free hand to one breast, twisting the nipple sharply.

Her mouth rounded on a silent ‘o’ as her pussy fluttered around his cock.

“I hate you,” Skye whispered as she came.

This time he didn’t contradict her.

End.


End file.
